The Selection To Be
by XxoEmilyoxX
Summary: What would happen if the Maxon'x Selection was canceled? Would Maxon and America still meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Daddy! Where are you hiding? I give up! Come on out." I hear my youngest daughter, Adeline, say. I hear her tiny feet pad around the room. My little girl, who is only six now, spots me hiding behind my desk. She runs over and tackles me.

"I found you, Daddy!" She says, giggling. These are the days I miss most, with her other siblings all grown up. Her eldest sibling, Amberly May, is now 18, and refuses to play with her. Then there's Devan, who is now 16, who is too busy trying to be a good future leader for Illea that his has no time to do anything else. And finally, there's Clinton, only 9. Refuses to do anything useful, only cause trouble. Then there's America, my beautiful wife.

"Yes, Addi. You found me! But how? My hiding spot was the best one in the castle." I say to my beaming child. She just giggles. Then I hear another set of feet enter the room.

"Father, what are you doing?" I hear Amberly say. Clinton and Devan come up behind me and laugh.

"Playing hide-and-go seek with Addi. Where is your mother?" I ask, fearful. Ever since America and I got married, I have been so worried about her. That the rebels could come at anytime and take her from me. Even after twenty years of being married, I still fear. I set Adeline down and walk towards the door, then America comes in, but the rebel alarms go off. We all jump. I run back towards the children, grab Clinton's and Addi's hands and run. We run up the hallways to the nearest safe room. I open the door to the passage way and I usher the kids down the hallway, till we reach the safe room.

Within the safe room, America is holding Addi, and the rest of the kids. I need to find a way to distract them.

"Do you guys want to hear a story?" I ask, sitting down across from them. America smiles my favorite smile at me.

"Yes, Daddy!" Addi yells at me. I smile back at her.

"What story will you tell them, Maxon?" America asks.

"Well what story do you guys want to hear?"

"Oh, I know!" exclaims Amberly. "I want to hear the story of how you and mom meet."

"If the rest of you want to hear it." I say to my other 3 children. They all nod. America smiles at her children.

"Alright, how should I start?" I say. Not knowing how to describe my Selection. "Oh, I know. It all started a few days before my Selection. I was in a budget meeting when the alarms went off…"

 **Hey everyone. So this is it. I will most likely put up chapter one within the next day or two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please please please review. Thanks again. Until next time!**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Maxon

"Mom, do I have to do this?" I ask, walking into my mother, the queen of Illea, Amberly, formerly a Four, now a One. All she does is just look up at me and laugh.

"Yes, Maxon. As the future king, you must find a wife. You refuse to marry any of the other royalty, so you must go through this Selection, whether you like it or not." She says fiercely. When she says it with that tone, I can't say no. Who knows how she will respond or act. She is normally very kind and considerate, but she can be very harsh when she wants to.

"Fine, but am I allowed to see who some of the candidates are?" I ask my mother, no longer in her office but making our ways to the dining hall.

"No, my dear. That is not how it works. No one else was allowed to see them and neither are you." She said, patting my cheek.

"Fine, whatever, mother." I say sitting down in front of a plate full of food.

"Good morning, Father. How are you this morning?" I ask, not even looking at him.

"I am well, son. Thank you." He replies coolly, like he doesn't even remember the countless times he has caused me pain. I flinch, just thinking about it.

"Maxon, are you alright?" I hear my mother ask. I quickly come up with a lie, swing the look my father is giving me.

"Yes mom. Just a little cold. That's all. No if you'll excuse me, there is a meeting I must attend to." I quickly get up and leave for my office. There isn't actually a meeting, I just needed to get away. I walk past my father's office and hear voices coming from the inside. What could be going on in there?

I begin to edge closer to the door, when a group of people come **out** of the door. I quickly jump behind one of the columns, hoping they don't see me.

"Breakfast break boys!" On of them yell. The two others flank around him, whooping.

"It is about time. We have been looking at pictures of girls for the Selection all night. I don't know about you boys, but I'm beat." The man on the left of the original said. There are pictures of some of the candidates in there.

"Well, I mean now we have finished. The Selection candidates are officially chosen. Before we go take our break, we should alright his Majesty." The Selected are picked. I could just walk in there and look.

The other boys nod in agreement. The other boy, who hasn't spoken a word yet moves to open his mouth, but before I could hear what he has to say they turn the corner. I slump back against the column letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I step out from my hiding spot and look around. No one is around. I make my way towards my father's office and check the hallway again. Still no one so I push open the door and step inside.

In the center of the room, is a large table covered with photographs and the girls resumes. But on Clarkson's desk is a stack of them. I make my way over on look at the girl on the top. She's pretty with brown eyes and hair. I inspect all of the girls until I reach the bottom.

The very last picture shows a women about the age of sixteen with vibrant red hair. Her blue-gray eyes seem to pour through me, even though it's a picture. Her eyes are sparkling, as though she just heard something that made her very happy. She looks as though she is in love. She is truly beautiful.

"MAXON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I hear my father's voice boom. I drop the photo and turn to see my fathers figure in the doorway. His face is bright red and his hands in fists at his side. I put my head down, preparing myself for the worst. Clarkson

I look at my son cowering near my desk, hands in his lap.

"How dare you go against my wishes! You were specifically told NOT TO LOOK!" I say, my voice rising to a yell. I turn around and lock the doors behind me.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't think you'd be this upset." He all but whispers. At that, I almost feel bad for yelling. Almost.

"You didn't think! YOU DIDN'T THINK!" I shout at him, and get a flinch from him in return. "What would happen if someone other than me saw you in here snooping? You have shamed this family, Maxon." I walk over to my desk, where Maxon is still cowering. With every step closer to him, he would take a step backwards away from me. Soon he was out of space to back up and he fell into one of the chairs. I reached my desk and unlocked the top drawer. I reach into the drawer and pull out the object the object on the top.

Maxon immediately stands, a hurt and worried expression.

"Father, I'm sorry. Please. Please don't do this." He pleads but it doesn't stop me. He needs to learn to respect his own father's wishes.

"No, Maxon you need to respect me. You went behind my back and did something you knew you weren't supposed to do. Now get down." I say. He gets down on his knees and he removes his shirt. I unravel the whip and raise my hand.

Hello my lovely readers! So what did you think? So sorry to leave off on such an awful note. But please please please review. Tell me what you think! But until next time!

-XxoEmilyoxX


	3. Chapter 3

America

"America, get your butt down here! The Report is almost on!" My mother yells. I don't understand the point of this stupid Selection. Yeah, I mean His Royal Highness needs to find the future Princess of Illea, but why not go marry some princess from another country.

"Coming!" I yell down. My mom made me enter in this stupid contest. She said that if I just enter, I could keep half of what I make at gigs and give the rest to support the family. But tonight is the night where they pick the lucky winners. I walk down the hallway to where the rest of my family is, crowded around our small tv. I'm stuck sitting on the ground, but I don't care.

"Ames, are you excited? You could be chosen to participate in this Selection!" My sister May squeals. I roll my eyes. My whole family knows that I do not want to do this. I had to be bribe, for goodness sake.

"Yes, May. I am so excited." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Before she could say anything else, the national anthem starts to play. We all turn our attention to the tv screen and see Gavril walk out.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Illea. As you all know, we have received many submitted applications for the Selection coming up. I want to thank you all for helping and supporting the soon to be Selection. Now Prince Maxon," he says turning towards Maxon, "are you at all nervous, or even excited for this special event?"

"Definitely both. I can not wait to meet these girls, though." He says, glancing at his parents, making sure he said the right thing. It would have been kind of cute if I don't think that this whole idea of a Selection was stupid.

"Ames, look at your future booooyfrrrriend!" My sister drawled out. I just turn around and glare at her.

"May, the chance of me getting chosen to participate and meet the prince himself is, like, one to five thousand." I tell her, but keeping my eyes fixed on Maxon. What if I do get chosen? I could actually meet the prince. No, that's impossible. There are thousands of other girls that had entered.

"Oh hush, America. Have a little faith." My mom tells us. "Now shush. I'm trying to listen."

We all turned our attention back to the tv. Gavril and the King had just finished talking about the latest news about the country.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all have been waiting for. Time to find out who your new queen to be candidates are!" Gavril almost squeals. May grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Here we go." I say.

"Shut up, Ames. You will get in. Have a bit of confidence in yourself." May whispers to me. I roll my eyes and focus and the princes face to see his reaction. So far with each name called, his face is emotionless until twenty nine ladies names were called. One left. His face grew worry some. Like he knew who the last girl was and wasn't called yet.

"Finally, the last lady to be part of the Selection is….." Says Gavril, slowing his voice down to add effect. And dare I say, it's working. I find myself wanting to be apart of the Selection. No. Snap out of it. You want to be here with Aspen, not for some stuck up Prince.

"America Singer!"

WHAT?! My head snaps up towards the tv. My sister and mom scream, jumping up and down. The prince also looks extremely happy. What? But to be honest with myself, I'm kind of happy as well.

Present Day in the Safe Room

"That's you mommy!" Says our youngest. America laughs and nods.

"Yes it is, baby." She says to her then looks up at her other children.

"Your Majesties, the palace is safe to come out now." Reports Officer Leger.

"Thank you Aspen." America says, beating me to it. I don't know how long we were down there. Maybe a few hours, but when we emerge, the sky has taken a gloomy dark color.

"I think everyone had a rough day. Why doesn't everyone return to their room and get down rest." I say to my family.

"But Daddy, I wanna hear the rest of the story about you and Momma!" Addie whines. I chuckle, picking her up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but me too." Says Devan.

"Alright." We had all walked to the hall with all of our bedrooms. "Why don't we all go in my room and finish the story."

"Yay!" Squeals Adeline. We walk over and sit down by the bed.

"After your mother's name was called, she had to come up to the castle."

"Yes and it was one of the most exciting thing I ever experienced. It started one the parade out of the providence….." And America dives back into the tale.

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have just been so busy and to be honest I completely forgot about it! But here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review and comment about what you think. Until next time!

-XxoEmilyoxX


End file.
